


Snowed In

by Sailorseiwrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin's older sister, F/M, Henderson!Reader, Smut, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, bed sharing, reader is same age as steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorseiwrites/pseuds/Sailorseiwrites
Summary: Forced to stay in a motel for the night, Reader and Steve rely on each other for warmth ;)
Relationships: Nancy Wheeler & Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposted fic from my other account. I'm trying to keep my fics protected from irls. lol. also I think I might have a thing for the bed sharing trope...lol

Snow flurries poured from the sky as you drove on the highway. You had been driving for about 2 hours now and we’re getting pretty uncomfortable having sat in the same position. Steve sat next to you, looking out the window at the snow that had already gathered on the trees and ground. Dustin quietly snored from the back seat.

It had been a few months since the Byers had moved a few hours north of Hawkins. Everyone missed them so much, so when you had concocted this plan to surprise them a week before Christmas with the gang in tow. You drove your brother Dustin and your friend Steve in your mom’s station wagon, while Nancy had taken her families car. Nancy took Mike, Lucas, and Max.

The Wheelers trailed behind you as you made your way through a small town. The snow started to come down harder as you passed through.

“Maybe we should stop for the night? The snow is supposed to get worse during the night and once we’re out of this town, there isn’t another one for a while.” Steve said, rubbing his face to gain some warmth. You were pretty sure the heat stopped working an hour into the journey.

“Its fine, Steve! We’ll make it to the Byers’ house just fine, I’m a safe driver—“ Just then, as if fate wanted to humble you, your car hit a patch of ice and sent it spinning. You and Steve yelled as Dustin snored away, spinning in circles until hitting the curb, popping your front passenger tire.

You had grabbed Steve’s hand at some point during your spiral. Letting go, you climbed out of the car to check the damage. The front tire was popped, and the metal part of the wheel was scraped, but other than that, you got real lucky. With a new tire, you knew your mom wouldn’t even notice. But that still left you to the present situation.

The Wheeler mobile pulled over behind your car and everyone got out.

“Oh my god, are you guys alright?!” Nancy asked, rushing over to you. Nancy and you were close, since your brothers were best friends. She came up beside you and kneeled down to look at the damage.

“Too bad Johnathan isn’t here, he might be able to fix it...” She trailed off, standing and wrapping her arms around herself. Steve nodded and then began to look around. The snow was starting to make it hard to even see a few yards ahead. Steve saw a light up sign down the block that read “Vacancy” and turned to you guys.

“Why don’t we just stay the night at that motel down the street until morning? We all can’t cram into Nancy’s car. Plus we can’t just leave your moms car here.” Steve rubbed his hands together and tucked them under his arms.

“I don’t think we have enough money for that...” You trailed off, a gust of snowy wind chilling you.

“I took my parents credit card. Not that they would notice.” Steve pulled it out of his pocket. You and Nancy looked at each other and then at him and shrugged, moving towards your car. You woke up Dustin and then proceeded to grab your things.

The walk to the motel was long and cold, even for it being just a block up the road. The vacancy sign flickered, giving the parking lot a dull, red glow. Snow weighed down the roof, icicles forming off of the gutters.

The little lobby housed a middle aged man reading a magazine and smoking a cigarette. He didn’t even look up when you and the gang entered. You cleared your throat and he finally pulled his gaze away from the tabloid.

“What do you want?” He asked, clearly irritated.

“Uh, we’re looking to get some rooms. My mom’s car broke down you see and—“

“We don’t rent rooms to kids.” He grumbled, turning a page.

“I’m 19.” You replied, crossing your arms. He sighed, exasperated, and pulled out a binder that listed the available rooms.

“How many rooms do you want?”

“We need two.” Dustin chimed in. You look at him, raising your eyebrows.

“You got money for a second?” You turn to him. Dustin goes to retort when Steve rests his hand on your lower back to get your attention. It works, as you look at him, trying to hide a blush.

“It’s fine. I got it,” he says as he turns to the old man. “Two rooms.” He hands the card over to the man. The old man looks at him and then the card.

“Folks know you got their card, kid?”

“Of course they do. Do I look like someone who would take my parents card without their knowledge?” Steve says, clearly sarcastic. The old man huffs, but goes ahead and runs the card, handing it back to Steve. Steve lets his breath go and smiles at you.

The old man shuffles over to a back room, returning with 2 keys.

“You got rooms 1 and 2. Don’t lose the keys.” He period the keys on the front desk and goes back to his tabloid. You grab the keys and you walk to the rooms.

The cold chills you once again as you walk to the far end of the motel towards your rooms. Steve walks beside you as Nancy talks with Mike about something. Dustin, Lucas, and Max quietly talk amongst themselves.

You arrive at your rooms. The door and window look as dingy as you expect, you hope the inside of the rooms are a little nicer.

“I think there should be a kid’s room and adult’s room.” Mike says. You shrug and look at Steve and Nancy.

“That seems fair. Any objections?” You ask. Steve and Nancy look slightly uncomfortable but shake their heads. You hand Mike a key and head off into the other room.

The door flies open from a gust of wind and snow blows in. There’s two double beds with a night stand in between. A couch is next to the front door along with a coffee table and a small box TV. A door next to the right bed leads to what you assume is the bathroom.

You shuffle in with Steve and Nancy and set your back pack by the edge of the left bed and flop onto the bed, taking in the feeling of not sitting in an uncomfortable car. You roll onto your back and sigh. Steve walks over to the other bed and sets his bag at the foot of the bed, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Nancy puts her bag on the couch and walks over to you.

“So…” She says in a hushed tone. “Perhaps maybe I should bunk with the party tonight…” She smirks and giggles. You blush immensely, nervously laughing. You grab your bag and dig around to try to find something to change the conversation.

“I have NO idea what you’re talking about, Nancy.” You reply, trying to find a snack from your bag. Nancy rolls her eyes.

“Please! Like it isn’t obvious that you two clearly like each other.” Nancy crosses her arms. You throw your arms up in the air and get off the bed. You nervously pace around the room, pretending to be checking out the room. Nancy gets up too and grabs your shoulders to face her, and says your name.

“I’m so sick of looking at you two dancing around the subject! So, I’m just going to give you guys a nudge, okay?” She says. You nod sheepishly when you hear the bathroom door open. Steve walks out and then stops when he sees that Nancy has backed you into a wall, with her hands on your shoulders, and you looking positively flustered. You both look over, and Nancy immediately lets go of you and takes a step back.

“Did I interrupt something?” Steve asks.

“Nope! Nancy was just being weird.” You shot her a warning glare. Nancy smiles and shakes her head. Steve eyes you both.

“Alright…” Steve says, clearly not believing you.

He walks past you to sit on the couch and turns on the TV. The TV only has 3 channels and only one comes in, barely. It’s a shopping channel, but it has a slight fuzziness to it, probably because the antenna can only get so much signal through the snow storm.

You settle down on the couch next to Steve, but not close enough as Nancy would like. She makes her way over to the couch and sits on the other side of you, forcing you to scoot closer to Steve. Your face gets incredibly hot as your thigh touches Steve’s. You intensely watch the lady parading around a diamond necklace on the TV, so you don’t have to look at Steve or Nancy. Your eyes begin to get heavy and your long drive catches up with you. You close your eyes and doze off.

~

You wake up to very light snores. You scrunch your eyes a little bit and open them. Your head is in the crook of Steve’s neck, his head leaned against yours. You freeze for a moment, silently screaming at your predicament. You look to your left to see if Nancy is still next to you. She’s over by the nightstand, she’s talking in whispers on the phone. You can’t even hear what she’s saying. Your head slightly moving makes Steve stir, lifting his head a little bit. You feel his body tense, you assume it’s because of you using him as a pillow.

You fake wake up and sit up straight, yawning, pretending to not even notice you two were kinda snuggling.

“Who are you talking to, Nancy?” You ask, rubbing your face. Nancy looks up and holds a finger up to you. You roll your eyes and look at Steve. He shrugs. You look down to see that you’re still pressed up against Steve. You shoot up from your seat, startling Steve.

“Sorry! Just need to use the bathroom.” You give him a weak laugh and head towards the bathroom. You place your hands on the sink and let out a sigh. How were you supposed to get through the night with Steve being so cute, and Nancy trying to play match maker? You shake your head and turn on the water.

Splashing your face, you look in the mirror. You look tired, you look stressed, and if Nancy were in here right now, she would say you look like you need to get laid.

You finish up in the bathroom and walk back out to see Nancy with her bag over her shoulder, you look at her confused.

“Oh uh, the party is feeling a little spooked so I’m going to hang out in their room for a little while until they get to sleep.” She said opening the door, snow blowing into the room. She quickly waved and then exited. Steve looks from the door to you. You nod your head and give him smile before heading over to your chosen bed and grabbing your bag. You search it for your pajamas.

Steve gets up and looks out the window next to the front door.

“We were only asleep for like an hour and it’s already snowed almost a foot.” Steve motions for you to come look. You hold your pajamas to your chest as you walk over and peek out. Steve was right. The snow, still coming down hard, covered every surface you could see. You couldn’t even see the street from your room now. You shivered just thinking about exiting the somewhat warm room.

“Hopefully the party falls asleep soon, or else Nancy is going to have to stay in their room. She’s going to get snowed in.” You say. Steve just nods. You turn, and head back into the bathroom to change.

You slip into your pajamas and grab the door knob when you hear a loud explosion, you open the door and peek out, Steve looking just as confused, when the lights and TV go out. You hear one of the boys yell from their room.

“Fuck, the powers out. I can’t see a goddamn thing!” You fondle the wall until you feel Steve’s bed, and then using that, you sit down onto your bed.

“Hopefully it comes back on soon, no power, no heat.” Steve says from the couch. Your heart sinks. Sure the beds had a decent comforter on them, but you started to worry about your brother and his friends.

“Should we check on the others?” You ask.

“No, they’re old enough to know it’ll be fine. Plus, Nancy is in there.” Steve replies. You nod, even though he can’t see you. You rub your arms and decide to get under the covers, searching for some more warm.

“You’re already going to bed?” You hear Steve ask, he gets up from the couch and slowly makes his way over to his bed, hitting his leg on the frame, causing to cuss.

“No, I’m just trying to get warm is all. I only have that one sweater I was wearing earlier so…” You snuggle in and pull the covers over you. Steve does the same and faces you, not that you could tell.  
You fall into a comfortable silence. The room is silent, the snow insulating the sound from the outside world. You stare up at the ceiling and feel yourself getting colder and colder by the second. You shift uncomfortably and pull more of the blanket over you.

“Cold?” Steve asks. You softly reply. “Yeah I’m starting to get cold too. These blankets are like paper thin.” You hear him try to rub his arms and warm his hands. That’s when the thought crosses your mind. Would you and Steve have to share a bed? It was below 20 degrees outside, it would be very stupid to just try to settle for just the blanket for warmth. It was as if Steve read your mind when he cleared his throat.

“Hey, you can say no if you want, but we’re both pretty cold. Want to just set aside the weirdness and share a bed, for like warmth, and stuff?” Steve asks, you can hear the anxiety in his voice. Your stomach does flips and you find yourself having to force your mouth to speak.

“S-sure! Don’t want to turn into a popsicle in the middle of the night.” You sheepishly say. You remove yourself from the bed and step over to Steve’s bed. He scoots over and you slip inside. Just the conversation between you two has increased your body temperature by a million degrees. Steve covers you with the covers and scoots just a tad closer to you, unsure of himself. You scoot closer too. You both lay on your sides, facing each other.

“Much better.” He says, a smile in his voice. You nod and rest your hand against the pillow. Steve shifts and rests his hand against the same pillow, slightly touching yours before pulling away quickly.

“Sorry, didn’t know your hand was there.” He apologizes.

“Its fine, if you want to put your hand there, go for it.” You say. Steve hesitates and rests his hand against yours. Your stomach is filled with so many butterflies, you feel borderline sick. You stay like that for a while when you feel Steve’s hand scoot closer to yours. You feel a small burst of confidence and take the situation into your hands.

“I’m still a little cold, would it be ok if we like snuggled a little bit more or spooned or something? If not that’s ok! I can always get the other blanket from the other bed…” You asked softly. Steve didn’t reply but he did scoot closer, pressing you into his chest. You blushed profusely as he wrapped his arm around you. You snuggled into his chest and he rested his chin on your head. He smelled like clean laundry and his hairspray.

You smiled to yourself, not believing that this was happening. Steve cleared his throat so you looked up at him, thinking he was going to say something. He had moved his head at the same time as you, causing your lips to ghost over each other. You both froze in place, trying to figure how to proceed. This time it was Steve’s turn to have a burst of confidence.

Steve softly pressed his lips to yours, melting into you. You kiss him back, placing a hand on his cheek. He pulls away for a moment, hoping you pull him back, which you do. This time the kiss is more desperate. He holds your waist, and draws you even closer to him. You open your mouth just slightly and Steve nibbles on your lower lip, eliciting a moan from you. This awakens something in Steve and he kisses your jaw, and works his way down to your neck.

You entangle each other’s legs and you card your hands through his hair. Steve leaves love marks all around your neck and down to your collar bone. His hand snakes its way under your shirt and he strokes your ribs with his hand, getting dangerously close to your chest. You moan again at the thought of him grabbing and playing with your boobs, and Steve seems to read your mind again.

He lightly glosses over your boob at first, causing you to press your chest into his hand. He smirks and goes ahead and runs his thumb over your nipple. You grip his hip this time, clutching at his shirt. Steve brings his lips back up to yours, which you greedily receive.

You can feel his hard on pressing against your thigh. You take your knee and rub against him softly, but firm, hoping to give him some kind of relief. Steve grunts and kisses you deeper, his tongue exploring your mouth now. His hand retracts from your shirt and moves down to your pajama pants tracing the hem. You move your hips forward to let him know you’re game, and he goes for it.

He slowly moves his hand into your panties, drawing it out, making you frustrated from lack of friction. His hand finally makes its way to your slit and he dips one finger in, getting some of your slick, and then begins to massage your clit. You cry out, not remembering the last time you were touched like this. Steve kisses your neck and he switches from massaging your clit and finger fucking you.

You moan and groan into Steve’s shoulder, gripping his upper arm to keep yourself grounded.

“You sound so beautiful right now…” Steve whispers. You kiss his shoulder, mumbling something against him. You feel yourself teetering on the edge, your breathing picking up. Steve focuses on your clit and you come undone, you gasp and moan into his shoulder.

He finger fucks you until you come down from your high, you lay back in a daze, completely forgetting about the power being out and the snow outside. Steve pulls his hand out of your pants and brings your face into a kiss and pulls away.

“Listen if you don’t want to do anymore, that’s completely—“ You bring him back into a kiss and bring your hand down to the front of his pants, his hips pressing into your hand. He gasps when you dip your hand into his pants and grips his dick. You give it a few pumps when you try to pull down his pants to give you more room to work with. Steve immediately knows what you want and scrambles to pull down his pants past his thighs. His dick springs out and you grab it again, and begin to let him fuck up into your hand. He groans into your mouth as he thrusts his hips, bed creaking underneath your movements.

“Did…did you want to do more or should I—“ Steve asked out of breath, before you interrupted him.

“Yes, please!” You pleaded. Steve whispered “Oh God” under his breath and went to remove the remainder of his pants as you did the same. You brought his lips back to yours as he climbed on top of you. You made out for a little bit before he gave himself a few more strokes and rubbed this tip up and down your slit, eliciting the sluttiest moan from your mouth.

He slowly pushed in, both of you at a loss of words. He rested his head into the crook of your neck and rested his hips flush against yours. You wrapped your legs around his waist and urged him to start moving. Steve brought his head up and kissed you, pulling out and then slamming back in. You threw your head back all the way in a silent scream of pleasure.

Steve rested an elbow on one side to keep himself up, while his other hand stroked your face and ran his fingers through your hair. The bed frame creaked more, bed frame hitting the wall over and over again. You, for a moment, thought about if Nancy and the others could hear you, but then Steve began to hit you in all the right places and your cares went right out the window.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” Steve whispered into your ear, hand gripping your hip now.

“Me too...” You replied. Steve began to draw out his thrusts and then slamming into you. You could feel yourself getting to the edge again. You tilted your hips up more so Steve could hit you deeper. Steve nibbled on your shoulder and used his free hand to help lift your hips higher.

Your breathing started to get more labored and Steve brought his mouth to yours again, mostly to keep you quiet as to not wake up the room next to you. You came as he kissed you, still as loud as ever. Your walls clenching around his dick sent Steve over the edge as well. His head fell into the crook of your neck, grunting into you. You felt his coat your walls with his cum.

He rode out his high for a few more thrusts when he finally came to a stop. You both breathed heavily for a moment before he slowly pulled out and laid beside you, pulling you close. You snuggled into his chest and squeezed him. He squeezed back. You both drifted off to sleep.

~

The next morning, you woke up, snuggled to Steve’s side as he snored on his back. You lifted your head and kissed his nose, causing him to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled, pulling you into a tight hug.

“What time is it?” he asked. You sat up and looked at the clock. The power was still out.

“I’m not sure. Power is still out.” You sat up and stretched. You figured you should get dressed before Nancy came to check on you guys. You gave Steve another kiss and got up to go to the bathroom. You knew the water would be cold so you had to skip the shower.

After you had freshened up, you walked back out to the room to see Nancy had made her way over to your room. She was talking to Steve when she looked at you.

“Oh, hey, Nancy. Sorry you had to sleep in the kid’s room. We left the door open for you, you know?” You said as you were putting your pajamas away in your bag. Nancy waved you off.

“Oh, it was no biggy. Max and I shared a bed so it was fine. I can’t believe the power went out and is still out.” She said. Steve packed his things as you two talked.

“So, I suppose we should suit up and see if we can find a mechanic around?” You asked. Nancy nodded.

“Oh, yes, we should. I completely forgot about your car.” Nancy frowned.

“I’ll go let the party know we’re leaving to find one.” Nancy walked to the door and turned back to you two, a smirk on her face. You both looked at her confused.

“Also, next time, try to be quieter. I had to explain to Dustin that Steve wasn’t hurting you and I don’t think he’s going to look at either of you in the eyes ever again.” Nancy laughed at both of your mortified faces and shut the door.


End file.
